Haste (status)
Haste, also known as Fast, refers to two things. It may be a status effect that is beneficial to a character in that it allows a character to take a greater amount of action in a given amount of "game time", or it may refer to a specific spell that induces said status effect. An upgrade of Haste, called Haste 2 or Hastega, appears in some games and grants all party members the effect of haste. In some games, such as Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy IX, equipping a character with the Running Shoes gives them the Auto Haste ability. Appearances Final Fantasy Haste is a level 4 Black Magic spell that increases a character's hit numbers. Final Fantasy II Haste is a spell that increases a character's hit numbers. Final Fantasy III Haste is a level 6 White Magic spell that increases a character's hit rate. Final Fantasy IV Fast is spell that increases a character's ATB gauge's filling-up speed. Final Fantasy V A level 2 spell, it is learnt by Time Mages. Haste 2 is a level 5 spell purchase in Mua. Final Fantasy VI Haste is a Grey Magic spell taught by Carbuncle and Palidor. Palidor also teaches Haste 2. Final Fantasy VII Haste is a Magic Materia spell. Final Fantasy VIII Haste can be drawn and junctioned to stats. Final Fantasy IX Eiko is the only character that can learn Haste and actively cast it in battle. Final Fantasy X Haste and Hastega are White Magic spells found in Tidus' section of the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Part of the White Magic skillset, Haste and Hastega are not learned via the dressphere but can be acquired by equipping the Sprint Shoes or Speed Bracer accessories. Final Fantasy XI Haste is a form of White Magic casting off of the Enhancing Magic skill in terms of the spell. Haste can be cast by both White Mages starting at level 40 and Red Mages starting at level 48. It decreases weapon delay, spell casting time, and spell delay; however, it has no effect on ranged attacks. The spell is the most direct and single greatest effect, but it can be received in other manners. Summoners can use Garuda at higher levels to cast Hastega. Blue Mages have a spell known as Refueling which grants Haste to the Blue Mage. Bards can use March to give haste bonuses to all members within the area of effect. Finally, haste, in smaller amounts, can be found on items and has the same effect. All haste on items stacks, increasing the bonus, as do all bard songs, though a player can only be effected by one type of haste from a spell. Final Fantasy XII Haste is a Time Magic spell that decreases the time it takes for an action to be performed. Its upgrade, Hastega, can also be purchased, which affects several targets in range. Final Fantasy Tactics Learned by Time Mages, Haste increases the Charge Time (CT) recovery rate of all units in range. Haste 2 has the same effect, but it can't be reflected. Haste has slightly better success than Haste 2. However, Haste has zero vertical, while Haste 2 has a vertical of one allowing the player some positioning leeway. Haste 2, unlike haste, cannot be calculated. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Learned by Time Mages, Haste increases a unit's CT recovery rate. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Haste is a status effect that makes it so that the player affected by it goes first the next turn. Cards that cause Haste * Cactuar's Spinning Needle * Carbuncle's Quickstomp * Odin's Sleipnir Category:White Magic Category:Black Magic Category:Time/Space magic category:Status effects